1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector assemblies, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly able to provide a good engagement between a chip module and an electrical connector therein
2. The Background of the Invention
Connectors for removably mounting a chip module on a PCB are known as electrical connectors. A typical electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a multiplicity of terminals received in the housing in a rectangular array.
An electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a number of terminals, a chip module received in the housing. The housing defines a number of passageways for receiving the terminals therein. Generally, the chip module is configured as a rectangular shape and the housing defines a cavity for receiving the chip module therein, and the chip module is usually engaged with housing with the whole outer sidewalls abutting against inner sidewalls of the housing, wherein the engagement between the housing and the chip module is usually interference fit. So the geometry of the chip module is demanded rigidly and the tolerance between the housing and the chip module is hard to control, especially the tolerance thereof after bake process, in addition, the chip module is figured to a normal rectangular shape with coplanar sidewall surface so that when the tolerance of the chip module needed to amend, the whole sidewalls of the chip module need to be grinded thereby the cost paid on it higher and the time taken on it more.
What needed, therefore, is an improved electrical connector assembly able to provide a simplified engagement between the electrical connector and the chip module.